L'Excuse d'Amour
by TheVulgarFaerie
Summary: Paris-1715. A past life of Cordelia Van Alen and Lawrence Van Alen. As two young Blue Bloods trying to prove they possible existence of the Silver Bloods. Not a very good summary, but bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do not own Blue Bloods or any of the Characters in this fabulous series, though sometimes late at night I wish I did **_**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Paris 1715_**

**_Lisette _**

The ball room seemed to be on fire, or maybe it was just because Elisabeth Vuillard or Lisette as she was more commonly called, to avoid confusion with her good friend Elisabeth Lillebonne. Lisette had never seen so many candles in all her fifteen years on earth. She wondered how many candles it took to light the entire palace of Versailles, Lisette then smiled to herself, feeling a giddy pleasure, the only other balls she had attended, were filled with old boring people, who only spoke of old and boring matters, Lisette barely knew anyone her age, her parents liked to keep their precious daughter under lock and key.

Even though she dwelled in one of Paris's safest districts, her parents would not let her out with at least two chaperones. But Lisette knew this was going to be different, maybe her parents were finally going to let her life for once, they did seem to be far more inclusive since her fifteenth birthday two months ago, perhaps she had finally hit the magic number. Lisette watched as the many colours of the ladies skirt twirled around in the golden ball room, she could already spot many people her age, clad in silk and velvet, with delicate and strange masks to hide their faces. T

hey were in a great house, a few miles outside the city, Lisette had hardly ever been out of Paris, and the beautiful outdoors surrounding seemed to be calling her. Lisette put her mask on her face, it was a half mask to cover only a part of her small pale face, but she found that covering a part of her face made her identity nearly unknown. It was a white mask with blue stars and painting on the porcelain. Lisette was fifteen years old, and still small for her age, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she had pale flawless skin and delicate features. Lisette took a deep breath, and walked inside the ballroom.

Lisette was a very good dancer, she had been taking dance lessons her entire life, a favourite of her tutor who praised her constantly with her graceful movements and footwork. But Lisette didn't feel like dancing currently, embarrassment began to fill inside her, as she realized that everyone on the marble floor had a partner. The men didn't seem to like Lisette much, most people didn't, they didn't like her extremely dominant behavior, or her perfectionism, or her odd sense of humor no one enjoyed, or else were highly offended.

Lisette wondered off to a small corner where their were a row of chairs, it was a perfect place to observe. What happened next Lisette Vuillard did not plan. A boy come up to her, he was tall, she could tell, but she couldn't place his age, his face was covered by a simple dark mask. All Lisette knew that he was making her heart pound like it was going to burst right out of her chest "I can't think of many reasons why a lady like you would be sitting alone" Lisette had been educated in courtship, of course it bored her to death, she had found no art in it until now, but now years of lessons simply drifted away, everything she had been taught seemed so childish.

So as usual Lisette decided to take her own course, "Well you see sir, I am alone because I seemed to have misplaced my partner" Lisette waited, for his silence then his polite excuse of leave, but it didn't come, instead Lisette's heart skipped a few beats when he heard his quiet laugh. "Well that was awfully foolish of you" he said, sitting down beside her, Lisette shrugged "Well he was awfully dull, so I thought it was rather clever" "I mean no disrespect Mademoiselle but when you say misplaced" "I do mean purposely yes" "Well that means he will be looking for you" "I suppose it does" she said "Well then we must hide before he finds you" Lisette couldn't believe it, some one was actually finding her amusing?

Some one actually wanted to hide with her, she felt her self blush furiously. They ran down the long hall way which was almost deserted, save for a few couples who had grown tired of modesty. They went out into the warm night, the stars were bright and gleaming, so many of them, Lisette looked up in awe, how lonely they seemed though, so far away just shining in the darkness, Lisette felt sorry for them. "Are you still with me then?" Lisette had almost forgotten her mysterious stranger, she smiled "I'm yours for the evening" she said. Lisette couldn't quite tell, the mask covering his features, but she was almost certain that he was smiling.

He held out his hand gracefully to hers "Would you like to dance Mademoiselle" "But there is no music" she said, how could one dance without music? "As lovely as it is, music distracts on from their partner" he answered "and I do not want to be distracted from one as lovely as you" "How do you know I'm so lovely, you haven't even seen my face" she said, the mask still hid her identity from him. "I just have a feeling" I have the same feeling, Lisette wanted to say, but did not, "Very well Monsieur I will dance with you" she said. And suddenly Lisette found herself deep within the fast moving steps of the _Bourre _a dance her parents did not approve of, but Lisette had seen it preformed more than once and had enjoyed it very much.

Then Lisette was not in her skin, she was some how far away, across time, to a place that she had never seen before, she could smell the salty air of the ocean, the scent of unwashed flesh, the mold of wet wood, _misery _was the word she would use. The harsh wind whipped at her, as she breathed the filthy air, she was very cold, in her thin layers, she was shivering violently. But there was some one else there too, she was aware of, a man, Lisette knew that she cared for him very much, but she had no idea who it was, he face was pale white with sickness, _the sea does not agree with John _those words struck her from somewhere in the abyss, words that she knew were her own, and yet Lisette had never written them, she had never been to sea, or knew some one by the name of John.

Then Lisette was pulled back in the present, nothing had changed, except they seemed to be a little further in the dance than Lisette had remembered, did he not notice at all? Lisette thought staring at her stranger, who did not seem to notice her sudden departure of mind. "Tell me your name" he said, "Show me your face" Lisette answered, they stopped dancing for a moment, as the stranger did as Lisette had asked and removed his mask, Lisette felt her heart rushing, lying under the mask was the most beautiful face she had ever seen. With perfect pale skin, and a narrow upturned nose, sharp cheek bones and a heart shaped face. Green eyes bore into her blue ones, and his pale light hair looked like a halo of moonlight, _where have I seen you before? _She almost asked, because just as she was sure that her name was Lisette, she had was sure she had seen this Angel from the heavens.

"Will you tell me you're name" The angel asked her, "I am Lisette" Lisette said, still in awe of her strangers beauty. "May I see you again Lisette?" the Angel asked her, he was leaving? Sorrow sank heavy into her heart, she would much rather stay dancing with him under the stars for eternity then ever comprehend the fact that they may have to part. "Anytime you wish" Lisette answered, they went back inside the ballroom, but the heat of the bodies and brightness of candles didn't excite Lisette anymore, it could not compare to the beauty of the night she had just witnessed.

"Oh Lisette" A clear voice broke through the thick air, Lisette turned to see Jeanette Du Plat, one of the daughter of one of her parents friend, Lisette and Jeanette had grown up together, though Lisette couldn't find Jeanette's company much to her liking, she found her far to shallow to be a good friend. But Lisette smiled despite herself "Evening Jeanette" she said "Oh isn't it not just magical" Jeanette giggled, Jeanette was always one for a ball "It is" Lisette agreed "How many have you danced with then? Everyone seems to be all over me tonight-" Jeanette rambled on as Lisette turned to introduce Jeanette to her stranger. Lisette's heart sank as she realised he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait, First I had writer's block, then everything I wrote sucked._**

**_L__isette _**

The following morning Lisette was back in her home in the center of Paris, she was woken early that morning, much to her protest, Lisette felt like she could sleep through till judgment day, but sadly she was denied this wish. As her boring day began, Lisette began to feel just how boring it was, she didn't even have dancing lessons today. Instead she was stuck indoors with her mother's stuffy friends, doing embroidery and talking about useless topics.

Lisette gazed out the window, to the sunny streets of Paris, it was late afternoon the sun had changed to a golden glow illuminating the streets. Lisette watched a couple, holding hands and look lovingly at one another, Lisette heart hurt, but she didn't understand why. _It was one dance Lisette modesty _she told herself, but this time logic wasn't the dominate voice, it was something much deeper and older crying out for the boy with the green eyes. Lisette gazed out the window longingly.

**_Christian _**

Far across the hidden and safe district Palais Royal lay Montmarte, a far different world, where Artists and other unfavorable people lingered. Christian Boisellier sat staring at the night life filtering in the warm club. Christian didn't care much for nightclubs, in fact Christian hardly cared for anything, but he was very much in favor of passing the time. His parents never understood why their precious son spent his time with such horrid people, Christian himself didn't really understand why either, but probably was because he could.

Because he could his wasted away his money at time at lowly nightclubs hoping to get a thrill from one of the beautiful underworld creatures, because he could he spent his time with Axel Chamorin who was one of the biggest womanizers in the city. but Christian felt that excuse getting weaker and weaker as the days went by, at seventeen years things were expected of him, to take up his father's business, to grow up and follow the ways of the Conseil, but Christian could find not an inch of mind to spare for the Conseil, in fact he was rather disgusted by them, but he didn't understand why yet, he just knew their was something that he hated about them.

But then last night, at his parents request he had attended the ball hosted by the Charmont's, expecting it to be yet another boring and wasteful experience he could not have been more wrong. Even though he had no seen her face, even though he only knew her first name, even though they had spent little under an hour together, Christian could not stop thinking about her. Her unusual humor, the defiance in her blue eyes, the way he had felt his soul connect with hers when they danced, could she be the one?

Christian wanted her to be, so much it ached in his bones. He had not believed the Conseil when they had told him about their supposed bond which they shared with some one they would later meet. Christian didn't really believe in love, he believed in lust though, he believed in satisfying the earning inside of him for something untouchable. But could he be wrong? It was not a thought he rarely questioned, for Christian was used to being right, to being disappointed, but could she be his soul mate?

Who he had spent many other life times with him? The thought made his heart hammer, he wanted that to be the answer so much it actually hurt. Could this possibly be the feeling the poets always talk of, it didn't feel like butterflies or the sky or whatever ridiculous thing they compared love to, this was a feeling like he couldn't breath, like he couldn't think like he was drowning, and he knew it wouldn't stop until he saw her again. "Lisette" he whispered,

"Whose that?" he had almost forgotten his companion, the pretty red head, who he had been watching for the past week. "No one" he answered "Look love, we've been together for two hours and the only reason I'm staying is because you're paying me, but that doesn't mean I want to be bored senseless, do you want your money's worth or not?" Christian looked at her, she was very beautiful, the prime of her youth, her long red curls and piercing green eyes, Christian wondered how she had ending up her, giving her body to strangers, what had pushed her to this, how miserable she must be.

He wondered how long it would be until the brightness in her eyes faded, before she could no longer keep the smile on her face, before she gave up. But he pitied her more than he usually sympathized with these more souls, some how she could sense something… good inside of her, and he realised he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had already been abused. He shook her head "No I don't" he saw her face feel, he saw her lose the brightness in her face, he saw all the years of pain that was lying underneath her lovely face.

But when she looked back up at him, the brightness was plastered perfectly back on. "Is this how you treat all your women then?" she asked, "Yes-no it's not" he said quickly "But please keep the money, buy yourself a proper meal" she looked shocked, "So what is that you want?" and cautious, like Christian thought, this woman had lost her ability to trust people, especially people like me, he thought bitterly, and she was right I'm not some one any should ever trust.

"There no catch, please just take it" she didn't hesitate and quickly disappeared into the crowd. After, Christian walked out of the smoky lust filled air of the nightclub, Dusk had fallen, the smell of the summer air was heavy, Christian took a large breath of air, it was nice to no longer be asphyxiated, by the opium in the nightclub, but Christian still felt light headed, this was not good. Christian had attempted this time to stay as somber as he could, he sat down on one of the small benches, and tried to make the world came back into focus. When he opened his eyes bright green eyes were staring at him in wonder, he jumped back, "Oh forgive me Monsieur" the girl with green eyes said, a playful smile on her face "But are you alright?'

Christian nodded quickly, the girl was clearly off the upper class, dressed in her fine read dress, and her small dainty hands in white gloves, she had long red hair done up in a elaborate curls. "Yes I'm quite alright Mademoiselle thank you for you concern" "What kind of people would we be if we didn't lend a helping hand to our own kind?" she gave a little wink, Christian stared at her, then smiled, as he knew what this woman was. But he had never seen her at any of the Conseil meetings, he was sure he would remember some one as interesting as she. "Arianne!" another voice called-the woman, Arianne Christian assumed looked up and smiled.

"Please do not take off like that next time, you had be worried sick", the boy running up to her said, he was dark eyed and haired, and with the unmistakable look of love in his eyes, love for Arianne. "I'm quite alright Quinn, as you can see, I can take care of myself" she answered with a sweet smile, though it was a simple response, Christian could hear the deep affection in it. He stared at the couple, so obviously deep in love, he envied them. "Well I am glad you are alright sure, I hope to meet again sometime" with those parting words, they left, smiling and laughing with each other. Christian knew he needed to find Lisette, he needed to talk to her if not just for a moment, surely his father would know where she lived, if not just her full name, either would do just fine.

_**Just to avoid confusion in the future. Lisette is Cordelia Van Alen, Christian is Lawrence Van Alen**_

_**Arianne is Bliss Llwellyn and Quinn is Dylan Ward.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I do not own Blue Bloods, but I wish I did.**

* * *

_Lisette _

Lisette was taken out of her lessons early that day, at first Lisette was relieved, they had taken her out just as her Harpsichord Teacher was beginning her lesson, Lisette despised that infernal thing, it reminded her of when pleasant things died, and Monsieur B always hit her hands with his bamboo stick when she missed a note. But Lisette soon realised her mother wasn't being kind, as the servants helped Lisette into a heavy gown of dark blue silk, Lisette loved going out, but she was still recovering from the previous nights outing, and was not in a mood to be polite and charming.

She wondered what could be so important her mother couldn't be bothered to tell her about it, Lisette already felt irritable and the fussing of her dressers was not helping, as they attempted to suffocate her in that ugly pink corset was not helping. As soon as they had finished making Lisette presentable they shooed her out of her own room, Lisette made a note to be sure to be extra stubborn tomorrow, Lisette was not above petty revenge, in fact she thrived on it. Lisette was not used to going out at night, her parents preferred her to stay indoors during the dark hours, she was surprised for this was the second time in a mere two days that she got to see Paris lit up, she loved it, she looked at it longing from her window for fifteen years and now it seemed she was finally going to be apart of it.

It was still warm outside, it smelt of night, of excitement. Lisette was helped into a carriage, when she safely inside, the black stead took off in a thunder of hoofs. The sudden jolt of speed always thrilled Lisette, she loved speed. The carriage steamed through the city, Lisette tried quickly to catch a glimpse of the glorious city before it was swallowed in the night. They soon arrived at one of Lisette's parents friends home, whose name she had forgotten at the moment. She simply remembered her parents seemed to be a little afraid of them.

The carriage door opened, and Lisette was helped out on to the uneven cobblestone. The house was beautiful majestic building, built of ancient grey stone, it held an air of importance. Lisette gathered her skirts, fearing they may be too long, her chaperone escorted her to the door like he always did. Inside was a bright atmosphere, but had a sense of dignity not to be disturbed by anyone, there would be no dancing tonight, Lisette thought.

Lisette felt a little nervous, unsure why she was here, unsure what she should do. But of course Lisette would never show such an emotion as confusion, it was above her. So Lisette, being Lisette, held her head high, and pretending to know exactly what she was doing. But Lisette breathed a deep sigh of relief when she noticed many people she knew there. Jeanette was the first to take notice of her, no matter what annoyed her about the girl, Jeanette was honest and always made Lisette feel welcome, which is so much more than she could say about most people Lisette knew.

"Oh Lisette" Jeanette said, immediately taking the side of Lisette "I am glad you're here" "Do you know what is going on?" Lisette asked, if anyone knew it was Jeanette. "No, I haven't a clue, my mother just told me it was important I shouldn't be late" that was unsettling, if Jeanette did not know what this was all about it really was important. "Oh well I am sure we will find out soon" Jeanette nodded "of course". "So I saw you last night at the Charmont's last night, you barely spoke to me, what held your attention?" Jeanette smiled sweetly at Lisette, Lisette had to hand it to her, Jeanette was certainly observant, a fact that annoyed or impressed Lisette, it depended on the day.

Lisette could feel herself blushing, Lisette was _not _allowed to blush. Lisette heard Jeanette laugh "It was nothing really" but even Lisette knew she was lying, a terrible one at that. "Whatever you say dear" but Lisette had no time to think of a response, before she was interrupted by a loud clear voice. "I need silence please" it was a voice Lisette was vaguely familiar with, a voice that belonged to the woman who always gave the little toasts at the Garden Parties her mother and Lisette attending, a woman who spent her days gossiping and making sure no one got ahead of her.

Her name was Emeline De Colville, and Lisette was actually afraid of her. A woman who had been married twice, to two very powerful men, and she had controlled both of them, she was around 37 and still coldly beautiful, with dark locks framing her sharp bird like face. "Thank you very much" she said as the room went quiet "Now if you do not mind, you will all follow me" Emeline did not wait for an answer, for Emeline did not need an answer, for she did ask a question, she gave an order.

And as usual Emeline was right, for everyone followed her in absolute silence. Lisette counted about fifty people about her age, in fact they weren't about her age, Lisette noticed they were all exactly her age. Lisette found that a little odd but did not dwell on this fact. They were ushered into a large room, Lisette knew it was the sitting room, because of the large bay windows and expensive pieces of furniture. They were asked to sit, Jeanette and Lisette immediately sat down next to each other. Emeline was then joined by another woman, who was also tall and graceful, she was far older than Emeline though, her hair was a silvery grey, her skin was lined, but she was still beautiful. She spoke in a loud clear voice "Now you all may have started to notice some changes in yourselves"

**Christian **

He managed to make himself attend welcoming of the new batch at the Allard's that evening. His father was even angrier than usual when Christian stumbled quietly in their home in the early hours of the morning. His face twitched unsettling, and at that moment Christian knew fear. "What were you doing" there was enough ice in his voice to freeze the Seine. "Was it whoring or drinking" he moved closer to his son "Or something else to bring disgrace to this family?" "People talk Christian" he said, but the anger in his voice was gone, replaced with simple desperation "They all know what you do up in that village of sin" Christian had to bite down on his tongue to keep from retorting, they only reason they knew, was because they were there themselves, they were all just a bunch of self righteous hypocrites.

The Conseil held no sway over Christian and they knew it. "Clean yourself up" his father said "You are coming to the Allard's tonight" "Father?" "There is nothing you can say to get yourself out of this, you are coming if I had to drag you there myself" what was happening at the Allard's? The home of Lucille and Joseph Allard, two of the most powerful members of the Conseil, Joseph Allard was the Regis, Christian had had the 'honor' of meeting him only once, two years ago. "You will be respectful while you are in there home you understand" "Yes father" Christian answered "Good".

Tonight Christian would do what he was told, that brief encounter with his father was enough to strike fear into him. Even if it wasn't the kind of fear his father had hoped to put into his son. The way his father looked at his son, like he was a kind of evil thing, that needed to be tamed, was that really how his parents saw him, Not a disobedient son but some kind of Adversary? Even if Christian hated the life he was born into, he would pretend it wasn't so just for one night.

It was as boring as Christian thought it would be. A handful of people Christian barely knew, flaunting their wealth and power, forgetting just what they really were. Christian saw Axel Charmont, but unlike Christian, he had no intention of behaving himself. He already had set his eyes on Isabelle De Villeneuve, the daughter of one of the most influential men in Paris, a woman even Axel would never have a chance with. She looked a little confused as to who Axel was, but over all interested in what he was saying. Axel caught Christian's eye, he excused himself from Isabelle for a moment.

Axel and Christian had been friends for most of their lives, but more like partners in crime, because neither of them was ever up to anything good. "I must say I did not expect you to be appearing in this mess" "It makes the mother happy" Christian replied "Do you know what this is all about?" "Oh the new batch of monsters are being welcomed into the cult" Axel said "So why did they invite us?" "I think the Conseil likes having some of us seniors around to keep the younglings in line" Christian raised his eyebrow "Right, I'm sure that's the reason" Axel shrugged "If you give me a better reason, but for now I'm sticking with that one"

Suddenly the thick doors opened, and about fifty or so pale faced fifteen year olds wandered aimlessly into the front hall. Christian could relate easily, less than an hour ago they were a lot of naïve human children, now they had learned they were not even that, not even human. A few had tears in their eyes, a very small few had bright smiles on their faces, others looked utterly lost. T

hat was when he noticed her, he could see her face today, she was far younger than Christian had thought she was. Her light blonde curls framed her face perfectly, but she liked a little sick, certainly hardly the same lively woman he had met the previous night. He hadn't known that it was only know she was just learning who she was, what she was. Lisette finally looked over at him, she stopped, he swore he saw her nearly stumbled.

Axel looked over at Christian "You know that bright bundle of joy over there" Christian nodded before walking up to here. She looked a little nervous, like she did not know whether to flee or not. "Oh hello sir" she said softly, her eyes fluttering around the room, unsure whether or not they should stay focused. "Good evening Mademoiselle" he was unsure why they were being so formal, maybe she had forgotten him. "Lisette-" he began "Are you one also?" she sounded a little scared now "Yes" he answered she nodded "I know it is a little frightening right now but I promise-"

"Lisette" another voice said, a dark haired girl appeared by Lisette's side, her face had a green tone to it "Jeanette?" "If you wouldn't mind horribly" "I think I need to um" her eyes met Lisette's "Oh yes of course" Lisette said, helping the girl called Jeanette away. "It is completely revolting!" he heard the one called Jeanette exclaim, Christian just stood there, unsure what do to. That was until Lisette looked over her should and gave him a small smile.

* * *

**My Apologises to anyone who is readed this story about the long wait. I just haven't been able to write anything I was happy with for awhile, and I'm not 100% satisfied with this either, but thought I'd post it anyways. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lisette **_

Lisette never faltered, she never admitted defeat, or being confused. But now, well none of those statements were true. Lisette was faltered, Lisette was confused, Lisette was afraid. Lisette was always confident in who she was, and she never questioned it, but it seemed it was being questioned for her. Who could she know who she was when she did not know she wasn't even human.

She thought in the beginning, of course, they were mad plain and simple. That was the logically response to give to such a statement. But Lisette soon realised thinking they were mad was just wishful thinking. It all fell into place, for the strange things that had been happening to her, the strange memories, the odd cravings, all of it. And Lisette couldn't help but feel comforted by that fact. But still, it meant she would have to admit she wasn't human.

She never was, never would be. Even though it sounded wrong, sounded impossible. That Lisette Vuillard could be anything but human, or for the matter an expelled Angel. But it felt right, it felt like the truth. It felt like she was being given the truth for the first time in her life. But she still felt sick to her stomach. Jeanette was pale white, Lisette almost forget Jeanette was there, then it began to dawn on her. Jeanette! A Vampire, it was almost funny, and Lisette might have laughed, but she didn't want in insult Jeanette.

Jeanette was all Lace and Flowers, she nearly fainted at the sight of blood, Oh, Lisette thought, that will certainly be a problem. Everyone in here, was different, was not human, The people Lisette had grown up with, all of it, it was all almost a lie, their youth their innocence. Emeline quickly finished, and she looked, Oh! So bored, as if the possibly most important moment of all these people's lives was just such an inconvenience.

Lisette hoped to never end up like that, Emeline De Colville was magnificent, but Lisette was starting to wonder if she might be heartless. "I believe" Emeline huffed "You can find your own way out" then she stalked off, there was a moment of stunned silence, before the room exploded with noise. There were a few screams, Lisette heard at least four people crying. "Oh God! She's fainted" some one cried out. Jeanette still had that sick look on her face,

"Jeannette?" Lisette asked "I think" Jeanette breathed "I am in need of some air" Jeanette said "Would you come with me Lisette?" Lisette nodded "Of course" Jeanette shuffled slowly to the door. Lisette gripped her hand and acted as her crutch, this was how Jeanette dealt with uncomfortable moments, she took some air, and then she cried. The lights were bright, the people were too loud, Lisette herself felt like she needed to take a moment to herself.

Then Lisette saw him, the Angel she was dancing with the previous night. How strange how perfectly that phrase fit now, that she knew. And of course, Lisette just knew down in her bones, that he was one too. Lisette wanted to speak to him, but at the same time she wanted to hide her face and avoid him. It all felt different now, it might be too much, even for Lisette. But he caught her gaze, and Lisette followed her instincts to speak with him.

"Hello Sir" Lisette said softly, she cast her eyes down, now she felt very uncomfortable, without their masks, or the night to hide them. They were completely bare, and Lisette was not sure she wanted that just yet. "Good evening Mademoiselle" he said, or something along those lines, Lisette's mind was wandering far too much to pay attention to his words. "Lisette" he began, Lisette felt a little strange with him freely using her name, just Lisette, that was it, no boy had ever said that to her, she felt an odd warmth in her bones.

"Are you one too?" she quickly cur him off, she wasn't sure she wanted to her his question, and she simply had to know. He paused a moment, he looked a little disappointed, "Yes" he answered simply, Lisette could just nod, what else was she going to do? "Lisette" Jeanette said, her voice sounded high, Lisette had almost, again, forgotten she was there.

"If you wouldn't mind horribly" "Oh yes of course" Lisette said, wrapping her friends arms around her should "It is simply revolting!" Jeanette exclaimed, and Lisette smiled, and looked back at her lovely stranger. Lisette would be back of course, but Jeanette was far more important at the moment. They opened the door to the gardens where Jeanette breathed deeply. "I think I shall be sick" "It's fine Jeanette, take your time"

"Oh" Jeanette moaned. Before she vomited, of course it wasn't just because of the startling news, Jeanette had taken the bottle of Champagne her brother managed to sneak out of the kitchen. Her brother had his friends from Montmarte over that afternoon, and Jeanette was already all bubbly, then Jeanette simply collapsed on one of the stone benches.

Lisette looked around quickly and bit her lip. "Oh, Damn" she cursed silently before turning back indoors, she knew who to go to for help.


End file.
